


Slowly Healing|Elmax

by softelmax



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Jim Hopper - Freeform, PTSD, billy needs to die, elmax - Freeform, stranger things, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softelmax/pseuds/softelmax
Summary: Trigger warning: Abuse





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Abuse

The first thing that I regester when I wake up is the PAIN. My ribs hurt, my shoulder hurts, and my back hurts.  
Billy has hurt me before but it's never been this bad. Last night after a paticulery bad fight with Neil... I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and billy was so drunk... I tear up thinking about it, and wince as I put my hand on my face to wipe off the tears.  
The clock on my bedside table reads 7:55.  
Fuck school starts in 5 minutes.  
I get up out of bed and walk to the bathroom, wincing in pain with every step.  
I brush my teeth and hair really fast and start to get dressed. I yank my shirt over my head and freeze. There's a purpleish-reddish bruise all over my chest and ribs. I turn, There's a slightly smaller bruise on my back and there are finger marks on my shoulder from being grabbed.  
I put on my shirt and take a few tablets of tylonal.  
This is going to be a long painful day.

"Class, make sure you copy the notes on the board and read pages 25-36 in your textbooks and then write a short paragraph about what you read." Mrs. White rambles on.  
Mrs. White's class always seems to make an hour and a half feel like 10 hours. Mr. Clark's class always seems to pass by really fast. There is 5 more miniutes left in class, but with my luck Mrs. White would keep us after class ends to talk about her cats,bingo nights, and grandkids (In that order).

The bell finally rings and I grab my books from the desk and shove them in my bag. As much as don't want to go home, I also don't want to be stuck in math class with no disractions.  
I feel a tap on my shoulder "Hey are you alright? You seem jumpy and distracted today." Will says.  
"Uhhh, Yeah.. I'm fine"  
I can tell that he doesnt 100% believe me but something in my face makes him not ask again.

I walk away as fast as possible and I don't realize where I'm going until I slam into Jane at full force and we both fall to the floor.  
"Shit, Are you alright? I'm so so sorry"  
"Max I'm fine! Are you alright?"  
I stand up and help her up. Great, more pain.  
"I'm okay..."  
I pick up her books and hand them to her.  
"Thank...Hey what happened there?!" She says, pointing at my shoulder  
Shit  
My jacket sleeve slipped off, exsposing my bruised shoulder.  
I struggle to come up with a lie. I really don't want to lie to her and usually she can tell. I do know that she won't drop the subject like will did.  
"I..uh.. I feell down the stairs and knocked my shoulder on the floor.."  
Jane cocks her head and looks concerned.  
"Are you sure? Where were you when this happened?"  
"My house.." As soon as the words come out of my mouth, I regret it and curse myself.  
"Max... your house doesn't have stairs."  
"Um, I forgot. It actually happened when I fell skateboarding. I hit a curb."  
That would've been more convincing if I didn't say it slowly and uncertainty.  
She takes my hands and looks into my eyes.  
"Max. If someone hurt you, or if you're not safe, then you NEED to tell me or someone else. I need to to be safe."  
She looks concerned and like she's fighting back tears. I didn't know she cared that much. I blink fast and try to swallow the lump in my throat.  
"El-"I start, but I cut off as tears spill over, rolling down my cheeks.  
I look down at my feet and try to wipe away the tears but she's already noticed.  
"Oh, max.." She pulls me into her arms and strokes my hair and for just one minute, The school, Billy, and everything else disappears.  
It's just me and her. Alone. Together. In a crowded hallway.  
She pulls away  
"Do you need to stay at my house tonight or longer? I know you're probably not ready to talk about it but it's best if we tell Hopper tomorrow.."  
I sniff and wipe my eyes with my sleeve.  
"Thank you, that would be great."  
"Hopper can probably drive us to your house."  
My heart sinks. I can't remember if Billy will be home.  
I don't even remember what day it is.  
She puts her hand on my shoulder.  
"Do you want me to check if he's there? I can see if I can enter his mind or anyone else in your house. Billy is the person who.... did this to you, right?"  
I tear up again.  
"Yes please..."  
"Come on, Max. I'll check your house outside."  
She takes my hand, leads me outside and turns the corner so we're at the side of the school. She sits down on the damp grass and pats the ground next to her. I sit down next to her and attempt to wipe my eyes and adjust my jacket so I look normal again. Of course, It does nothing except make my eyes redder from the rubbing.  
Jane takes a black piece of cloth from her messager bag. She ties it around her head so it covers her eyes and she struggles to make it comfortably fit around her chocolate brown curls.  
she gets it's tied and pulls her knees to her chest.  
She sits there for a minute and takes deep breaths. Her nose starts bleeding out of one nostril and then the other.  
I watch her concentrate. The sun shines against her hair and I get the overwhelming urge to touch it. I concentrate on her features. She has this adorable button nose, and I didn't notice it before but she has a few freckles splattered across it. Only noticeable if you pay attention, unlike mine. My freckles are all over my nose and cheeks.  
My eyes move down to her lips. They're pink and shiny from lipgloss. I bet they're really soft too...  
She sits up straight and pulls the blindfold off.  
She looks at me and smiles awkwardly and I realized that I've been leaning in. Fuck.

I lean back against the wall.  
"You're all clear!"  
"...What?"  
"Billy? He's not home. I read his thoughts and he's at Clarissa Robin's house."  
"Oh! Thank you for that! Seriously, Jane. Thank you."  
I pull her into a hug. She smells like vanilla and apple juice. Lipgloss maybe? I don't think they have shampoos like that.  
We pull away after a while, and she looks down on the ground and smiles and... Is she blushing??  
I hear a horn and we both stand up and look around the corner. It's Cheif Hopper's police car. She takes her bag and hands me mine.  
"Come on, we have a big evening ahead of us. I'm thinking s'mores and soap operas!"  
She grabs my arm and we walk to the car.

Jane opens the car door.  
"Hey kid, How was school? How did you do on that history test? Is Max staying over?" Hopper asks.  
"Slow down, Dad! School was fine, I don't get my history grade until tomorrow but I think I did well. And... Yeah, can Max stay over? Maybe tonight... orafewdaysafter?" She says that last part fast, as if he doesn't process the question, he'll be more likely to say yes.  
He gives her a questioning look and she mouths at him I'll explain later.  
He still looks confused but he unlocks the back seat. "Hop in Max! Do you need me to stop at your house so you can get some clothes or a toothbrush?"  
"Uh, yeah, If it's not too much trouble..?  
"I don't mind! Haven't I've dropped you off there before?"  
"Yeah you have, It's just off maple street."  
He pulls into the driveway and I jump out and quickly unlock the front door. I walk into the house but then I slow. A potted plant by the door is still overturned, glass shards and soil all over the floor.  
I try to shake off the memories of the yelling, and the pain off and I run to my room. I shove a few days worth of clothes into my backpack and grab my toothbrush and toothpaste. I also grab my skateboard and tuck it under my arm. I don't want to be there any longer than necessary so I walk fast out the door. I lock it and jog back down to Hoppers car.  
"That was fast, Did you get everything you need?" Hop says.  
"Yeah! Thank you for letting me stay with you, seriously."  
"You're Jane's friend. I don't mind but you and I are going to have to have a talk tomorrow morning."  
My heart drops at the idea of having to relive last night "Okay.." I saw slowly.  
"Okay!" He says, Thankfully he doesn't push the subject.  
We drive to Janes's house in silence.  
It's about a 30-minute drive from school to her house and an extra 5 minutes from my house.  
My mind starts racing and I trace my finger over the bruise on my collarbone. I start breathing fast and slipping back into a dark dark place...  
Jane puts her hand on my upper thigh and looks into my eyes.  
"You okay?" she mouths.  
I shrug.  
"You will be okay. I promise."  
She touches her leg to mine and plays with my hair and I relax and sigh.  
"Thanks, Jane" I whisper

I lean against her the whole drive...


	2. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I like it! I'll try to update tomorrow or the next day.

We arrive at the Hopper's house. I really want to leave now because Cheif Hopper keeps staring at me concerned. I really don't want to talk about it. Tomorrow or ever. At this point, the only thing keeping me from completely breaking down is el's hand on my lap.   
She seems really compassionate about the whole thing. I have no Idea what I would've done without their help.

"Okay, let's go!" Hopper says.  
I jump out of the car and walk to the front door. El runs back over to me. I didn't realize how fast I was walking.  
Hops unlock the door and I stand in the doorway, Hesitant. El takes my arm and squeezes it. "Max, come on!" I let her lead me into the living room.  
I've been in El's house so many times but right now it feels... different... Safer...  
I breathe out. No one is going to hurt me here.   
"It's 7 o'clock. How about you guys change into your sleeping clothes and we can watch a movie and make s'mores." Hopper says, pulling me out of my daze.   
"Alright! Let's go Maxie."  
I blush involuntarily. She has about a million different nicknames for me and I melt ar every one.  
Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. What makes you think that she's interested? Stupid.

We walk into her bedroom and she starts taking some clothes out of her dresser.   
"Do you have pajamas?" She askes.  
"Yeah... I brought some"  
I pull mine out of my bag and curse myself for only bringing sweatpants and a ratty Tshirt.  
"Uh, should I change in the bathroom or something?"  
She looks extremely confused   
"Yeah sure, You know where it is."  
I take my clothes and walk to the bathroom. I make sure to look down at the floor as I take my jeans off and put my sweatpants on. I look up at the mirror. This is the part I was dreading. I take my shirt off and stare at my reflection. It's worse than this morning. My stomach and ribs have deep purple bruises. There are finger marks on my collarbones and shoulder from being grabbed. I run my fingertips against my ribs and flinch at the pain. The pain meds I took last night must have worn off. My eyes well up with tears. This will never heal.   
I'm so distracted by my injuries that I don't hear El come in.   
"Hey, Max are you almost done? Hopper had to leave for a work th- Oh god I'm so sorry!"  
I jump and attempt to cover my torso with my arms.   
"GET OUT! GET.OUT. GO AWAY!" I say, semi-hysterically.   
I expect for her to recoil and leave but she just stands in the doorway. She takes my shirt off the counter and hands it to me. I put it on fast but then cry out in pain as I accidentally elbow my rib.   
"Well FUCK," I say, starting to cry. I try to stop it and I wipe my eyes hard but it does nothing.   
I give up and start sobbing. It's all too much.   
"Maxie.." El says softly. which just makes me cry harder.   
"It'll be okay, you'll be out of this soon, I promise..."  
She puts her arm around me and pulls me to the floor. I put my knees up to my chest and bury my head in them. El sits down next to me and wraps her arms around me, pulling my head into her chest.   
"Love, you'll be alright..."  
she strokes my hair and whispers reassuring things to me.  
We stay that way for a while. Maybe 10 minutes. Maybe an hour. All I know is that I feel safe in her arms. For the first time in a while.


	3. Ugh, I can't believe I have to say this (Not a chapter)

So I've gotten some angry messages (mostly on wattpad) saying that I'm glorifying PTSD. I personally have PTSD from similar situations (Unsafe household etc...) and this is how I experience it. If you can't respect that then please fuck off and leave my account. :)

(also I've also gotten some really positive messages/comments so thank you for that!!!)


End file.
